five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Naotaka's chakra control training
Castielcaoin: Katsuro would stand in the main area and stretch, the training field was empty as the day was oddly warm for a winter day, making the area muddy and wet but nothing a ninja couldn’t handle, just would make you very uncomfortable over a long period of time, his mind going to fights when blood soaked the field and he looked down almost seeing it as blood and not mud, his war time memories are messing with him. He stood against the tree waiting for his other student to arrive from the note he sent earlier that day on a bird. He looked up to see the kunai marks in the tree where his other students had gotten and he was wondering if this student would be easier or harder then the rest. Pulling an apple from his pack, he snacked on it while he waited, the bright sun warming the area as he stood in the shade the snow in patches on the ground around them. Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka woke up to his dad Goeman Haruno gently shaking him to wake him up. " Shouldn't you be at the training grounds right now? " he asked. " Oh my gosh you're right dad. " Nao said. He looked at his window which had a messanger pigeon there. " I must have slept right through it pecking on the window. Sensei is probably wondering wear I am." He threw the covers off of him jumping out of his soft bed while his father slid the panel open and walked out. He ran out of the room, across the hall and into the bathroom. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and brushed his teeth. He ran out of the bathroom and pulled out his black ninja pants, and his grey sweater putting them on as fast as he could. He pulled his pouches off of a shelf above his dresser containing his senbon and makibishi and put them on his belt. He picked up his armband from on top of his dresser and tied it around his arm. He ran out of his room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. There, he grabed a rice ball and walked out to the door. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on along with his red mask and red scarf. He then put his boots on and slid open the panel leading outside while shutting it behind him. He sprinted as fast as he could down the street passing ramen shops and other buildings as he ran down the street. Now he was close and he saw the training ground with his sensei standing there with the snow falling all around.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro looked up to see his student running towards him obviously thinking he was late being he was dressed rather sloppy and he was still chewing a rice ball as he ran, “ Calm down Nao your fine” He said waiting for him to come to a stop and finish his breakfast, to then he pointed to the kunai marks in the tree,- For this training we need to work quick being word of war is coming. You use chakra pooled to the bottom of your feet to stick yourself to the vertical tree. If you want, from now on every morning, wake up and sit cross legged, pool your chakra at your centre and then move it around your body steadily, when you accomplish this, then use more chakra, this will work on your chakra control, but for now run up the tree, pool the chakra then run, mark your highest and try to beat your teammates.” he said then jumping to the branch in the tree next to him to sit down. Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka thought to himself: Thank goodness I'm not late. : He then finished his breakfast while he thought about his next task. He then looked at the vertical tree seeing it was a bit tall. He then reached into his pouch pulling out one senbon. He focused his chakra from the chakra core through the chakra system into his feet. He ran to the tree and began to fun up it. : I'm doing it : he thought. When he got halfway up and began to fall down. Before he did, he cut a mark into the tree where he had stopped. He fell to the ground landing on his feet and tried again. He focused more of his chakra than he did the last time through the chakra system and into his feet. As he began running up the tree once more. He was past three-fourths of the way now, when he put a second mark on the tree before he fell back down again. This time he he focused the most out of the other times from his chakra core, through the chakra sytem, and to his feet as he began running up the tree once more. Finally he reached the top and he put a mark into the tree for the last time. He then found a nearby sturdy branch and jumped to it before he would fall and hit the ground again. He then put the senbon back into his back pouch. and asked, " Sensei did I do good? "- CastielCaoin: Katsuro nodded and jumped from the tree. He patted naos head and moved over to the pool to the right side of him, it was cold but not cold enough to give him hypothermia even on a day like today. He looked to Nao and said “ now use the same technique to walk along the waters surface, still water will be easy but rough water will take more concentration to keep your feet hovering above the waters surface.” He walked out to the middle of the pool and waited for Him to start what he was doing, only going to intervene if he drowns or to make it a little harder on him. Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka began to walk towards the water while focusing the same amount of chakra from his chakra core through the chakra system, and into his feet that he just did to make it to the top of the tree and tried it on the water. He began walking on it and he was nervous that he might get to the center of it and fall in. He just kept walking slowly across the surface of it and he actually didn't fall in yet. He now was almost to his sensei seeing he was better than he thought since he thought this would have taken at least six tries. Finally he made it and he stood right beside Katsuro.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro stood impressed at what he saw, His body stiffened as his student got next to him and then he pointed, “Lets go home, get some food before what ever is happening happens.” He walked over to the land and took off in a steady paced walk to the village, where he would listen if he student wanted to talk, offer advice and have a meal for which he would pay for in payment for doing a good job in training. Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka walked behind his sensei and he was looking forward to getting something to eat before whatever was going to happen and nodded. He was starving since it had been a while since he had eaten. He knew that training today had been a huge success and was happy. He still wondered how succseeded his third try on climbing the tree and was extremely surprised he walked on the water on his first try.-